The manufacture of small timepiece display components, such as appliques, indices, hands, or suchlike, is always difficult, as these small-sized components which are difficult to handle without scratching, are visible components which determine, at first glance, the level of finish and quality of a watch or of a timepiece. When such components are made of precious metal, it is important not to lose them among chips or in a treatment or cleaning bath.
CH 702 688 B1 MONYCO discloses a working and handling support for dial index of watch in timepiece field, having fixation unit that fixes sheet to another sheet, and positioning and fixing components that are connected with index to allow positioning of index.
EP 2 455 824 A1 METALEM discloses a method for treating elements intended for being fixed to a watch dial, involving positioning blanks of elements on a support that is configured such that machining operations and surface treatment operations are performed on the blanks mounted on the support, where the support is in form of a disk. The machining operations are performed on surfaces of the blanks of the elements by units cooperating with the blanks mounted on the support. The surface treatment operations are performed on the blanks of the elements mounted on support by electroplating.
EP 2 799 940 A1 SWATCH GROUP MAN SERV AG discloses a packaging for the transport and handling of elongate elements such as watch hands comprising a support having a face known as receiving the elongate elements and means, for fixing said elongate elements, said the fixing means is at least one pad of adhesive material of sufficient height to hold the elongated element at a distance from the receiving face.